


Passion’s Aftermath

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s got his second chance with Ryo, and this time he isn’t holding anything back!





	Passion’s Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jae’s Monthly Drabble Challenge 143 - Passion, Pillow, Proper.
> 
> **Setting:** Towards the end of Vol. 7, Act 20.

Dee isn’t kidding when he tells Ryo he’s not holding back this time. He has no reason to because he loves Ryo and Ryo loves him, which makes everything perfect as they soar together to the giddiest heights of passion before crashing back down to earth. Ryo simply collapses, as if every muscle in his body has turned to jelly and won’t support him anymore, sprawling face down against the pile of pillows. 

Dee just manages to avoid landing on top of him as his own legs give out, twisting to his right so that he flops down on the bed beside his lover. They’re both sweating and breathing hard, the natural result of enjoying great sex, and Dee for one is still floating on an endorphin high. He feels amazing! Ryo, on the other hand…

In retrospect, maybe he should have held back just a smidge because Ryo looks about done in. There’s a dazed expression on his beautiful face, his eyes are unfocused, and though Dee can’t swear to it, he thinks his lover may have passed out for a moment when he came.

‘Oh yeah! I’m good!’ There’s a smug flavor to the thought, which matches the smug grin on Dee’s face. If he had the energy, he’d jump up and punch the air, shouting WOOHOO! He’s not entirely sure Ryo would appreciate the sentiment, however; maybe he should save the self-congratulations for later, in private. Besides, he’s enjoying lying here looking at Ryo, all deliciously mussed and gorgeous, his face flushed and his hair all over the place. 

Dee’s starting to feel a bit chilly as he cools down, so he stirs himself enough to pull the covers out from under Ryo and up over both of them. Wouldn’t do for his baby to catch a chill. Ryo helps as much as he’s able, but he’s not used to being so thoroughly loved so about all he has the strength for is lifting himself a few inches off the mattress. Dee doesn’t miss the wince as his lover shifts position and flops down on his belly once more. Yep, he’s gonna be a bit sore for a while, but it’ll pass.

It’s thirst that makes Dee finally consider moving from his comfy position and he rouses himself, rolling onto his back, fully intending to go in search of something cool and wet. 

“I’m thirsty. You want me to get you something too?” His words aren’t intended to cause offence, but somehow they do anyway. Ryo always has to be a proper host and seems to think it’s wrong for Dee to be offering to get him a drink when they’re in his apartment and he should be the one offering the refreshments.

“Offer all you like,” Dee tells him, unable to hold back a smirk, “but I doubt you could even stand up right now, much less walk.”

“And whose fault is that?” Ryo sounds so adorably grumpy that Dee has to swallow a laugh, not wanting to annoy his lover further. He’s still willing to fetch drinks for them both, but Ryo doesn’t seem to want him to leave the bed, and who is he to argue with what his baby wants? He can wait for a drink if it means snuggling with his lover for a bit longer. Maybe he can interest Ryo in a second round of lovin’, but probably not; he’ll be way too tender and probably wouldn’t enjoy it. The last thing Dee wants is to hurt Ryo, or put him off sex.

Kissing is safe enough though, and guaranteed completely painless.

What better way could there be to end a perfect evening than smooching with the one you love?

The End


End file.
